Hermione Dumbledore
by NonianTwihard
Summary: What if Dumbledore and McGonagall had a daughter? What if that daughter grew up with the marauders? What is the changes that girl could make? HG/JP AD/MM
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me and wouldn't leave till I had written something and my mind is still running with ideas lol. Please let me know what you think and whether I should continue or not. **

**I do not own harry potter.**

An unexpected Arrival

It was rainy afternoon in the late February of 1960 that would find one Minerva Dumbledore nee McGonagall in the Hogwarts infirmary undergoing one of the worst pains of her life, this was the pain of labour.

"I can see the head Minerva, just one more push and the new Dumbledore will be here" explained Poppy calmly to a tiered and upset Minerva.

"Where's Albus? He should be here for this" proclaimed Minerva.

"I'm right here my darling" was heard from the direction of the infirmary doors as one very late Albus Dumbledore entered and went immediately to his wife's side. "Where were you? You almost missed it" asked Minerva quietly.

"I'm sorry my darling you know I went to Diagon Alley well I should have figured that this little one would arrive early as we both can be rather inpatient, but none the less I was taken unawares when I received your patronus and left immediately" explained Albus as he laid is hand on top of her stomach and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"Right Minerva on the next contraction I want you to give your hardest push yet and then it should all be over. Ready?" asked Poppy.

Minerva could only nod as the contraction began and she started to push, it seemed to last forever before she felt a sudden release and heard the cry of her baby.

"It's a beautiful baby girl" proclaimed Poppy as she cut the cord and placed the baby on Minerva's stomach right in the eye line of her parents.

Minerva although exhausted reached for her baby immediately and hugged her in her arms before turning to Albus and saying "We did it isn't she beautiful". "Gorgeous my darling and I'm not sure what I did but you were brilliant" proclaimed Albus as he gave his wife a tender kiss and leaned down give his new and only daughter a kiss on her tiny forehead. She already had a full head of brown hair the colour of his darling wife's and her eyes twinkled back a brilliant blue just like his own but it was too soon to tell if they world remain that colour.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later Minerva was sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed as Albus walked around with his new daughter in is arms trying to calm her down to let Minerva get some well-deserved rest. In fairness to the baby girl she was being very good and seemed quite enamoured by her father and quietly and calmly held on to his outstretched finger as he talked to her.

"We must be quiet mustn't we to not wake mummy up. Look at you my beautiful girl I love you so much and I am so happy to finally meet you, you and your mother mean the world to me and I promise to always love you and keep you safe and happy" Albus said calmly as his daughters eyes slowly closed and he laid her gently in the crib Poppy had left before retiring and began to get comfy in the seat at his wife's and daughters bedside as he had no intention of leaving either of them tonight.

Tomorrow things would change they would name their daughter and announce her arrival to the castle and their worlds occupants at large, and Albus could not help but worry what that would mean would she be left alone to grow and come into her own or would she be forever watched and pressured because of who he was, no she would have a normal childhood and life if it was the last thing he did after all if he could defeat Grindewald he could certainly do that. But right know she was all theirs a little secret shared only with one other outside him and his wife and that was Poppy who he knew had not told a sole. No she was safe and would remain so and it was with that thought Albus closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning the new parents woke yet again to a sound they were already accustomed to after only one night and Albus quickly retrieved his crying daughter and handed her to his wife so that she could be fed her breakfast, before he himself perched on the side of the bed.

"So what are we going to name our little witch" queried Albus of Minerva as she quietly hummed to the baby as she fed.

"Well I like Hermione for a first name. What do you think? Queried Minerva.

"Mmmm Greek for messenger I do like it and I think it suites her very well. What about Jane for her middle name?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"God is Gracious, i think my father would like it" laughed Minerva "and I love it welcome to our lives Hermione Jane Dumbledore".

**So what do you think? Do you like it or hate it? Drop me a review and let me know **


	2. The Announcement

**Thank you for your response to this story and to all who have followed, made it a favourite and reviewed. Hope you all like this chapter and please drop me a review of your thoughts good or bad.**

**I do not own harry potter.**

The Announcement

The castle was just beginning to awake as the Dumbledore's woke yet again after having a few more hours of sleep since naming their daughter. But this time they were woken by one Poppy Pomfrey coming to check how Minerva and Hermione were doing. It was now approaching breakfast time in the castle and it was nearly time for Albus to announce the birth of their daughter. They had decided earlier that Minerva and Hermione would not accompany him, instead she would return to their rooms, as soon as Poppy allowed anyway, and settle Hermione in before contacting their closest friends to share the news of their daughter's birth as they wanted them to hear of it from them and not from someone else.

"How are you feeling this morning Minerva?" inquired Poppy kindly.

"Just a bit tiered but other than that I'm the happiest and proudest that I have ever been" Minerva answered with a laugh. Albus just looked at her and smiled.

"And how is this little witch, do we have a name yet? Poppy asked the happy parents as she leaned over the crib to have a look at the newest Dumbledore.

Albus stood and leant over his daughter to pick her up and said "I would like to introduce Hermione Jane Dumbledore" and he placed the gentlest of kisses on her little head before cradling her in his arms and carrying her over to sit beside his wife.

"A beautiful and thoughtful name for a beautiful and clever little girl" smiled Poppy as she wiped a tear from her eye at the display of affection she had just witnessed by a man clearly besotted with his daughter.

"If you wouldn't mind Poppy could you go in my bag and get our camera and take a couple of photo's I would like to remember this moment" Minerva asked with a smile as a tear slipped down her cheek, caused by seeing the same display of affection.

"Of course my dear" answered Poppy. "Are you ready after three smile and say baby Dumbledore" laughed Poppy. "1…2….3"

"Baby Dumbledore" shouted Albus and Minerva with huge smiles on their faces as Albus held Hermione.

They took some more pictures the same pose with Minerva holding Hermione, another of them both looking down at their daughter with smiles on their face and a couple of them on their own with her and even one of her in poppy arms. Before Albus realised the students were already at breakfast and he needed to be there.

"So Poppy is Minerva ok to return to our rooms" asked Dumbledore with a smile.

"I see no reason why you cannot, but if you need me for anything you know you only need to call, and please make sure you rest, my tip sleep when she does" laughed Poppy as she hugged a now standing Minerva.

"Marvellous News" claimed Albus as he held on to Hermione as Poppy left and Minerva dressed in her comfortable red Maternity dress.

As soon as she was ready she took Hermione from his arms while he picked up her little bag and headed towards the fireplace as a family, as it would take them straight to their rooms. Minerva with Hermione stepped into the fireplace and he grabbed some floo powder before following and placing his arms around his wife's shoulder to steady her if needed he dropped the powder stating clearly "Dumbledore rooms".

They arrived in their living room fireplace in a whirl of green flame but miraculously or not when you considered who her parents where Hermione did not give a single cry instead she simply went through this new experience contently in her mother's arms, eyes wide and watching everything.

Albus after helping Minerva over to their red settee quickly took their bag in to their bedroom to be put away tidy later before re-entering the living room and giving his wife a daughter a quick kiss before leaving to inform the school of the birth of their wonderful baby girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva just smiled at Albus as he left before turning her full attention to her beautiful baby and stared in wonder at her sleeping face and thought how lucky they were. Minerva did think she was very lucky to have Hermione as it was a long shot that she could even have children, as she suffered from polycystic ovaries and it was rare for her to even get a period and she had been told from a young age that it would be difficult for her to conceive, not impossible the healers had said but difficult, so she could not help but thank Merlin for her little witch.

She gently laid a kiss on her baby's head before standing and placing her in the cream and lace Moses basket that was by the couch. She knew she maybe should have put her in the one in their bedroom or even the one they had bought for the nursery but she figured it wouldn't hurt and if she was honest she could not bear not to be in the same room as her at the moment.

"Right" Minerva thought as she headed over to the mahogany desk in the corner and penned five letters saying:

I hope you are well? I am writing to tell you before you here from someone else as right know Albus is announcing it to the school, I went in labour last night and me Albus are know the proud parents of our very own little witch, Hermione Jane. We are all well and we would love for you come and meet her. As you know you are always welcome however as you also know the nights are your best bet to see us all.

Hope to see you soon

Albus, Minerva and Hermione Dumbledore.

Minerva quickly used her wand to duplicate the letter five times before addressing them. One was for her brother in law Aberforth Dumbledore, and the others for their friends the Potters, The Lupin's, Alphard Black and Alistair Moody.

With that done she folded the letters before sealing them with the Dumbledore seal and sending them through the floo to their recipients one by one, as she did not feel up to a walk to the owlery to send them by owl.

After she finished she quickly checked on Hermione and finding her still sleeping decided to listen to Poppy's advice and have a sleep, as she was sure Hermione would wake soon enough and she and Albus both had no doubt they would see their friends that very evening, so she definitely felt that she should get some sleep when she could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Albus walked towards the great hall he could not wait to get back to his wife and daughter, he marvelled at how besotted he already was with her. It was hardly surprising he thought when you considered he was already 78 years old not old really when you considered the age span of Witches and Wizards but old enough to have given up the thought of children. But then he thought the same of marriage before Minerva was hired to teach here three years ago and their met and fell in love and was married within the year. It was hard to believe that was already two years ago and know they also had a beautiful daughter to add to the mix.

It was these thoughts that carried him to the great hall where the noise quickly alerted him that he had arrived. He walked through the side door and straight over to his chair at the teachers table where he sat and observed. Pupils had noticed his arrival and while some where still talking most were watching and waiting, they all new after all that Minerva was pregnant and no doubt her absence would have already been noted and accompanied with his many would have already come to a conclusion of what had happened. So he decided not to wait.

As he stood the hall went deadly silent and all eyes including those of the teachers turned to him.

"Good morning, as I am sure many of you have noticed we are missing a member of staff this morning and I am also sure that many of you will have guessed why that may be. As of last night Hogwarts castle gained a new occupant and that occupant is my and Professor McGonagall's Daughter, Hermione Jane Dumbledore" Dumbledore announced with a huge smile on his face and there was immediate uproar and clapping, shouting and even some tears and he felt very touched in the joy they were showing at his news, the teachers all said congratulations to him as he waited for some quiet "I thank you for your enthusiasm and I know Professor McGonagall will be as touched as I myself am, I am sure that you will all see Hermione around her soon and when you do don't be afraid to come and say hello" Albus finished and once again there was clapping before things quieted and they went back to their breakfast.

As Dumbledore sat and helped himself to a little breakfast Professor Slughorn turned to him and asked.

"How's Minerva doing?

"She is well Poppy let her go back to our rooms this morning so she was happy about that, she's a bit tiered but except that she is fine, thank you for asking Horace" Albus answered with a smile.

"And Hermione she was early was she not? Enquired Professor Sprout.

"Yes by nearly month but she's fine a bit on the small side but she's great and has a fantastic set of lungs on her" he laughed.

"I am so happy for you both Albus it really is fantastic news and I cannot wait to meet her" stated Horace as he rose, clapped Albus on the back and headed for the dungeons to prepare for his first class.

As the great hall began to empty Albus also stood and with a wave to his fellow staff, he started making his way back to his rooms and his family.

**So what do you think? Leave me a review and let me know :)**

**Next chapter we meet the Lupin's, Potter's, Alphard and Moody.**


	3. Family and Friends

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

Family and Friends

When Albus arrived at the portrait guarding his and Minerva's private quarters he quickly murmured their new password "little witch" before he entered his rooms two a scene that would forever make him happy.

He could just see little Hermione's brown hair through the lace of her basinet and his darling wife was fast asleep on the settee by her side he found that he could not help but smile at the scene. On the floor by the fire he could see five letters and quietly so as not to disturb his girls he crept over to pick them up and headed to his office where we wouldn't disturb them, but before he left he cast a quick ward to alert him when either of them woke.

In his office he sat behind his desk and reached for his letter opener before he broke the seal on all the letters. The first he looked at was from his brother:

Dear Albus and Minerva,

I send my deepest congratulations to you both and I am of course very thrilled at finally being an Uncle and I cannot wait to meet dearest Hermione. But with regret I am unsure as to when we will meet as our schedules do tend to clash, however I will endeavour to visit as soon as possible, and If I can't come to you maybe you will bring her to Hogsmeade to me. In the meantime I would appreciate a photo.

Love and Congratulations

Aberforth Dumbledore.

As Albus finished the letter he found it sad that his brother could not make the time to come meet his Niece, but he could appreciate the fact that he at least wanted to because at one time that wold not have been the case as it was not until he met and married Minerva that they even spoke, that they did know and saw each other was only down to her meddling. He also knew when they were free Aberforth was usually busy so he promised himself to take Hermione on the next Hogsmeade trip in order to meet her Uncle if he had not been up to see her before then. For now he thought a photo will have to do and quickly accioed the photo of Hermione lying wide awake in her hospital crib taken than morning and made quick copy and sent Fawkes to deliver it to his brother.

The next letter he opened was obviously written by a very thrilled Dorea Potter as the writing was in no way in her best hand and there were even a couple of tear marks on the parchment it read:

I am so happy for you both, I can hardly believe that you already have your baby and hear I thought we would have them the same time, but I guess she is like the both of you, rather impatient. I cannot wait to meet her and I and Charlus will be over when he gets home from work. Until then I wish you the deepest Congratulations and Minerva I want the truth on what childbirth is like and I'm sure Hope will feel the same so be prepared for a discussion.

Until later

Dorea Potter.

Albus could not help but laugh at her letter it was just classic Dorea, and he was not surprised in the slightest that he would be seeing his friends that night. She was of course right their children should have been born closer together but like she and he himself had said Hermione like her parents was just plain impatient to see the world.

The third letter was clearly sealed with the Black family seal so he knew this was Alphard's letter:

My dearest friends

I am so happy to receive your news a daughter is a true blessing from Merlin and I cannot wait to meet her and wish congratulations in person to you both, so I will be of course visiting tonight.

See you later

Alphard

Dumbledore smiled he knew Alphard as one of his oldest friends would be like and Uncle to Hermione and he could not wait for them to meet. He had no doubt they would get on especially well as Alphard was a big child at heart.

The letter from the Lupin's was written by the very sweet and old school friend of Minerva's Hope Lupin and I was very similar to Dorea but without the playfulness it read:

Oh this is wonderful news congratulations to you both. I take from your letter you all must be fine which I am very glad to hear especially as Hermione is a month early. I cannot wait to join you in motherhood Minerva just a couple more weeks and Hermione should have two playmates. We will visit tonight as I cannot wait to meet your daughter and see you both.

All my love

Hope

Albus was very touched by Hope's concern and thought it was so her as she was always so caring about everyone. It would be interesting he thought when she had her baby and Dorea had hers there would be three children In their group of friends then and they would all attend Hogwarts at the same time. He was sure he felt his hair go a little greyer with that mere thought as he could not begin to imaging the havoc they would cause together because if their children were like them in anyway, they would certainly be powerful and that combined with their other traits and could not help think Merlin save Hogwarts.

The last letter was very brief and to the point:

Congratulations. See you tonight.

Alastor.

Abus laughed at that it was just so Alastor the serious and over cautious head Auror that he was and always so brief and to the point. And he knew he would be another interesting Uncle figure for his daughter. They all would Hermione would have such an extended family that would all care and love her, and it would be the same for their children boys or girls and found he was very grateful.

It was that point his ward alerted him to someone waking up and if he listened closer he could hear the smallest of whimpers so he decided to return to his quarters as his family were clearly waking up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva was having a lovely dream when she was woken by the cry of her sweet daughter.

"There, there my darling girl mummy's here" she whispered soothingly as she rose and picked up Hermione.

"What's wrong hmmm? Did you have a nice sleep?" Minerva asked her as she sat back down on the settee with Hermione now safely in her arms. "Are you hungry my darling?" she asked calmly as she undid her dress so she could feed her baby.

It was as Hermione began to feed that she realised Albus was across the room standing by his office door where he had clearly just come from. "How long have you been back and standing there? Minerva enquired in a soft voice so as not to disturb Hermione as she smiled at her husband.

"Not very long my dear, but the two of you were so peaceful and I did not wish to disturb you so I took our mail into my office" he explained as he walked to sit beside his wife.

"Oh and what is it our friends say?" Minerva enquired excitingly.

"Well it is as we thought we will have visitors tonight" he laughed as she smiled "by all except my brother that is"

"Oh no what did he say?" Minerva asked sadly.

"He wished us congratulations and is happy to have a niece but he is unable to come tonight but will try to visit as soon as possible and asks us to take her to him if he cannot" Albus explained.

"Well that is not that bad then just circumstances" Minerva smiled "and what did the others say" she inquired as she turned to watch Hermione.

"They just wished us congratulations, Dorea warned that she and Hope will want to talk about what labour is really like he laughed and Hope was Hope worried about how you and Hermione were considering she is nearly a month early, the letters are in my office I'll fetch them for you to read yourself later" he explained as he reached to take his daughter to burp her.

Minerva happily handed Hermione over to her husband and placed a cloth over his shoulder to protect his robes before she stood to get a glass of water "and what happened when you made the announcement to the school?" she queried as she walked back towards them with her glass of water.

"Well they were thrilled it was very touching, and Horace and Pomona asked how you both were of course" Albus replied as he smiled at his little witch as he lowered her from his shoulder after she let out a little burp.

"Your right it is very touching how much they care" replied Minerva as she watched Hermione begin to drift of in her daddy's arms.

Both parents just watch on as their little witches' sparkling blue eyes began to close. Before Albus learned back into the back of the couch and pulled Minerva into him so that her head was resting on his chest and they both soon joined their daughter in the land of nod.

**So what did you think? Sorry for the long wait and for the fact that we didn't meet Alphard, Moody, the Lupins and Potters in this chapter as promised But when it came to writing this chapter I realised that what happened in this chapter needed to happen before the other characters entered which will now be next chapter. Thank you for all your support with this story so far and for all that have reviewed but I would love some more reviews because I really want your opinions and to know what you think good or bad. Plus I will shortly be putting up a poll on my page to do with this story so please go there and vote because I want to know what you all want. Thanks and until next time :) **


	4. Friends that are family

**I do not own Harry potter.**

**Hi all I am so sorry for the wait this chapter has been an adventure I knew what I wanted to say but could not get it out then when I did the I lost most of it so had to start again, but it's here finally. The pole is still up so please go an vote on my profile and remember to read and review x**

**Friends that are Family**

It was a couple of hours later that Albus woke to a Hermione that was wide awake but lying contently and snugly in his arms and to a Minerva that was curled in to his chest and fast asleep. He smiled down at his daughter and extended a finger which Hermione quickly grabbed onto before he turned and placed a kiss on his darling wife's head, after which she began to stir.

"Mmmmmm" Minerva said as she snuggled further into her husband's chest before slowly opening her eyes. "Hi" Minerva said as she looked up at Albus and gave a quick kiss on the lips "what time is it?" Minerva enquired as she turned to look at Hermione who still had a firm grip of her daddy's finger.

"Just after one" Albus smiled. "Wow we slept for nearly three hours and she did" Minerva said in shock. "It would seem so, we must of needed it and I guess our little witch just prefers the comfort of her daddy's arms more than any crib" Albus replied with a laugh as he took his arm from around Minerva and raised Hermione up and said "isn't that right little witch" before he placed a kiss on her little forehead "Wooo I think someone needs to be changed" Albus said with a laugh.

"I'll do it, come here my darling" Minerva smiled as she took Hermione from her husband's arms "Can you call tippy and ask her to bring some sandwiches up I am starved" Minerva asked Albus as she headed towards the Nursery.

"I'll do that know" Albus Answered, "Tippy!" Tippy entered the living room with a pop! "Yes headmaster Dumbledore, what can Tippy be doing for you sir?"

"Hello tippy, could you please bring us two plates of sandwiches and a pot of tea please" Albus asked with a smile.

"No problem sir, Tippy will be doing that for you right away and will be back soon" the elf replied.

"Thank you Tippy" and she disappeared with a pop!

With that Albus quickly went this office to retrieve their friends letters so as that Minerva could read them herself, before he returned to their living room and sat down once again on the settee, just as Minerva came in carrying Hermione from the nursery and Tippy returned with their tea and sandwiches that she quickly set down on the coffee table in front of Albus.

"Oh it all looks lovely Tippy, thank you ever so much" Minerva said as she laid Hermione down in her bassinet and reclaimed her seat next to her husband on the settee.

"You is quite welcome Mistress and Headmaster Dumbledore, and please may I congratulate you both on your daughter on behalf of the elves of Hogwarts" expressed Tippy timidly yet with confidence as she gazed over at the young Mistress.

Minerva and Albus just smiled at each other and both also looked towards their daughter before Minerva replied to Tippy "you may Tippy of course and we thank you for your congratulations we are both very Happy please feel free to pick her up if you'd like" smiled Minerva as Albus nodded in encouragement for the elf.

Tippy looked shocked at the mere suggestion and said "I could not possibly Mistress but maybe if I may I would love a closer look" expressed Tippy timidly.

"Please do that then" smiled Minerva as she reached for a sandwich she was really quite ravenous.

Tippy went up to the bassinet and looked at the littlest Dumbledore who looked straight back and the elf smiled "She is lovely" expressed Tippy as she backed away from the bassinet.

"Thank you Tippy" Albus and Minerva said together and the elf disappeared with a pop!

Albus and Minerva just smiled at each other before Minerva picked up another sandwich and Albus poured them both some tea just as they liked it. And so the afternoon passed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was later after the Dumbledore's had all eaten their dinner once again in their rooms and Tippy and just brought the nibbles and drinks Minerva had asked for earlier in time for their guests and placed them artfully on the coffee table. While Albus paced the room trying to burp Hermione as Minerva rushed around tidying little bits here and there before thanking Tippy who disappeared with a pop, and taking a seat on the couch. Just as the fire turned green and outstepped Charlus and Dorea Potter his arms holding his wife securely to insure she did not fall.

Minerva rose to great their guests and was quickly embraced by a heavily pregnant Dorea, "Oh look at her tucked away in her daddy's arms" claimed Dorea as Albus walked over to greet their friends. "Oh isn't she precious Charlus" exclaimed Dorea as she got her first look at the new Dumbledore.

"That she is my dear, congratulations to you both" Charlus expressed to his friends as he gave Minerva a kiss on the cheek and Albus a pat on the back in congratulations.

"Thank you" smiled Minerva "Dorea you must come sit you look ready to drop and I know you must feel it to" Minerva said as she took a contented Hermione from her daddy's arms and led Dorea to the settee.

"Oh she's gorgeous Minerva just the right mix of the two of you" expressed Dorea once they were sat on the settee and Hermione was cuddled in her mother's arms. "I know I love her so much, I can't express how much she means to me all I can say is I thought I loved her before but when I met her that love deepened to indescribable levels, you wait and see it will be your turn soon enough" smiled Minerva.

"Yes your right it will be but in the meantime can I please have a hold of yours" Dorea asked as she smiled at her friends declaration.

"Of course you can, here you go Hermione time to meet auntie Dorea" smiled Minerva as she handed her little witch to her dear friend.

"Hello there Hermione" smiled Dorea as she secured the baby in her arms " I'm very pleased to meet you" Dorea stated just as the fire turned green again and outstepped a heavily pregnant Hope being supported by her husband John Lupin, and they were closely followed by their remaining two friends Alastor and Alphard.

Minerva and Albus went forward to greet her guests immediately and they both received many congratulations with Minerva being kissed on the cheek and hugged by them all and Albus being slapped on the back.

"Oh where is she I'm dying to see her" proclaimed Hope with a radiant smile on her face as she embraced Minerva. "Dorea is having a hold we must get you of your feet your glowing by the way" laughed Minerva as she guided her oldest friend over to sit beside Dorea and Hermione.

"Get some glasses Albus, we must celebrate the newest Dumbledore, I've brought some of Ogden's finest" Minerva heard Alphard proclaim as she led Hope to a seat.

"Don't you want to meet her first" she heard Albus reply as he led his friends over to where the women were sitting. Minerva had already taken her daughter back from Dorea for the moment regardless of her protestations and turned to introduce her daughter to her uncles.

Alphard was already holding his arms out clearly wanting to hole the baby, but Minerva could not help but look at him sceptically "I'm not sure Alphard are you sure you won't drop her" Minerva asked as she held on to her daughter tighter if that was possible and the room laughed.

"What! Of course I won't woman I have held plenty of babies before, I have other nieces and nephews you know" he said as he gave her a pointed look.

So Minerva dubiously handed her daughter over to him "Mind her head" she could not help but say. Albus just looked on and smiled at his wife as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in to his arms "She will be fine" he laughed.

"Well you are the pretty thing just like your mother with your daddy's eyes, you will make some young lad very happy one day, I have no doubt".

At his words Albus let out an indignant sound and it was Minerva's turn to laugh." Now Alphard what are you doing talking about such things you'll give me a heart attack you will she is my little witch and that is how she will remain, forever mine" he smiled as he took his daughter from his friend and placed a kiss on her head.

"Isn't that right Minerva" he looked at his wife for reassurance.

She for her part decided to placate him "of course she will dear and I will say this I pity whoever does take a fancy to her as I reckon he will answer to not only her father but her uncles as well" she said and the men nodded their agreement and she shared a smile with Hope and Dorea "I feel quite sorry for you actually Hermione" laughed Minerva, Dorea and Hope as the men looked shocked " but don't fear my darling" as she took her daughter from her husband's arms "me your aunts can always sort them out" she stated as she sat down with the women and they all laughed.

The men just looked on as if to say we will see in time which caused the women to laugh more and so that conversation ended and Hermione was passed around the room to much talking and laughing.

When Alastor held her it was funny to see how the gruff man changed in the presence of the baby and the women could not help but smile at how his entire countenance changed and how he smiled and spoke softly to little Hermione.

When John held her it was clear to see that he had never help a baby before and Hope had to guide him through it to laughs from the others, but once he had her you could see how contented he was and they all could not wait to see him with his own child.

When Charlus had her you could her him talking to her softly his face full of smiles and it was east to see that he would be a great father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was after when Hermione was snuggled back in her bassinet that Alphard brought up the Ogden's he had brought and the need for a toast so the men all had some of the firewhiskey while the women had their tea and they all raised their glasses and cups to Hermione Dumbledore.

The men soon retreated o talk around the fire while the women staid where they were to talk.

"I can't believe you had her only yesterday Minerva you look fabulous, how are you feeling?" asked Hope with a smile.

"Great I'm the happiest I have ever been I can't wait for you both to experience it, it's amazing I, we love her so much, I admit I am tiered but that's to be expected I think I'm better because she is such a good baby she hardly cries you know we took the floo back here yesterday there was not a peep she just took it all in, she's amazing" Minerva explained as she looked at her now sleeping daughter.

"I think it is safe to say we can expect great things from Hermione Dumbledore" Dorea said with a smile.

"I neither know or care as long as she is happy and healthy that is all me and Albus want" expressed Minerva and her friends just smiled at her declaration.

"What I want to know is how the labour was?" Dorea said no longer beating around the bush and Hope nodded eagerly at her side.

"Minerva just laughed, I am not going to lie it was painful" and they both looked worried "But" Minerva hurried to say " all of it is forgotten the moment you see and hold your baby for the first time" and they smiled at her reply. They were still worried but they could not wait for the outcome.

"So what's the plan know?" "I take it the school knows, so are you going to continue to teach?" asked Hope " Yes what did you decide?" inquired Dorea.

"Well the school does know of course their response to the news as Albus told me was very touching, I am going to continue to teach after having a month off where Albus will cover my classes" she smiled.

"What of Hermione after?" Dorea asked.

"Well I intend to have her in class with me, I see no problem in doing that and neither does Albus and if I can't she'll be with him of course at least until she is older and you two start your home schooling where she will come to be with you during the day" Minerva replied happy that they had a plan.

"That sounds goodto me" smiled Hope and Dorea nodded in agreement "and of course she added if ever either of you can't have her she will be welcome at the manner" she added " or my house" Hope agreed. "As I am quite sure all our children will be quite close" expressed Dorea.

"Of course they will be" agreed Hope and Minerva,

It was not long after this that Hermione began to fuss clearly hungry and so their family decided it was time to leave as it was getting late and everyone was tiered. Minerva quickly embraced everyone and was wished congratulation again before she told the two couples to notify them as soon as anything happened or if they needed anything before hand, and she made Alistor and Alphard promise not to be strangers before she left the final goodbyes to Albus and retreated to feed Hermione in privacy.

Well good bye my friends and thank you for coming" expressed Albus. As he saw they all safely through the floo and locked it after them and retreated to their bedroom where Minerva was already in bed and Hermione was snuggled in her bassinet.

**So what did you think leave me review please to let me know good or bad what you thought. I love to hear from you all :)**


End file.
